


.yours

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Aiba giggled contentedly and pressed a kiss to Sho’s lips for a brief second before pulling away and staring into his eyes. “Say it again.”Sho smiled. His eyes landed on Aiba’s mouth, his thumb tracing the wet lips, and leaned in to kiss him again. “What is it that I should say again, Sakurai Masaki-san?”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	.yours

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of angst this time...
> 
>  _December 27_  
>  “Say it again”

Aiba giggled contentedly and pressed a kiss to Sho’s lips for a brief second before pulling away and staring into his eyes. “Say it again.” 

Sho smiled. His eyes landed on Aiba’s mouth, his thumb tracing the wet lips, and leaned in to kiss him again. “What is it that I should say again, Sakurai Masaki-san?” 

Hearing that, Aiba chuckled and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. _‘Even though you were the one to ask,’_ Sho found himself thinking. 

“God, this is so cheesy,” the younger man whispered, peeking at Sho’s face from the gap between his fingers. 

Sho pulled him closer to him and slung an arm around his back to keep him next to him. “What’s cheesy about that, Sakurai Masaki-san?” he pouted. 

Aiba’s giggles travelled to Sho’s ears once again before they died on his lips. Aiba climbed on top of him, suddenly kissing him like a hungry man. Their tongues slid one against the other, and Sho felt his head spinning from the lack of breath. 

Aiba pulled away first, eyes closed in complete bliss, thumbs drawing circular motions on Sho’s face. 

Sho looked at him with eyes filled with love. “How did I even get you to say yes?”

“Actually, it was me who asked,” Aiba remarked. “Because you were too chicken to do it.”

“You’re right,” Sho conceded. He looked at Aiba up and down and put his hands on his hips to pull him closer. Aiba let himself be pulled easily, accepting the butterfly kisses Sho left on his face. “I never thought you’d say yes if I asked you to marry me,” he whispered, “ _Sakurai_ Masaki-san.” 

“How silly is that?” 

“Though sometimes I wonder,” Sho started as Aiba began his exploration of Sho’s neck, “if it wouldn’t have been better to say no.” 

Aiba stopped and looked at him worriedly. “What do you mean?” 

Sho smiled sadly at him and pushed his hair from his forehead, caressing it. “I’m just afraid you will resent me one day, because of your family.” 

“Sho-chan…” 

“No, really, Masaki,” Sho continued. “You didn’t have to marry me. You… You could have had a normal life, a wife and kids. And your family wouldn’t have turned your back on you,” he finished with a whisper. 

Aiba pushed him back a little so he could grab his face with both hands. “Listen to me, Sho-chan,” he said, looking him in the eyes. “I love you. I chose you. We’re family, you and I. No one can change that. You hear me?” 

Sho nodded. “I love you too.” 

Aiba smiled. “Plus, I love the way my name sounds with your last name,” he said. “It makes me feel yours.” 

“You are, Sakurai Masaki-san,” Sho said, affectionately. 

“As you are mine,” Aiba said, confidently, “Sakurai Sho-san” 

Sho looked up, and his husband – his _husband_ , he still couldn’t believe it – came down to meet him in a quick, innocent kiss. When they parted, he grabbed Aiba’s left hand and looked at it. The golden band on his ring finger sparkled at him reassuringly. He closed his eyes and kissed it adoringly, then turned Aiba’s hand over to kiss his palm. 

“As I am yours.”


End file.
